I Love Breaking Pots
by nanochic
Summary: LoZ Fanfic, Yaoi, Comedy, Lemon. Rated MA. This is my first Fanfic, and I didn't want it to be serious. If you want a serious one, wait for my next one, that I promise will be serious.


I Love Breaking Pots

The sun gleamed through the slightly opened dorm window, reflecting off of Link's dirty blonde mess of hair. Link's eye lids began to peer open as the sunlight brushed over his smooth feminine face, revealing two glossy, lightening blue eyes. Link groggily lifted his toned body, shifting his weight to one arm as he shealth his face from the sun.

Link lazily reached for the chair in front of his disrupted desk. Link's eyes halted at the open book and used paper sitting on top of everything, remembering the homework he put off last night to catch up on sleep. Link rushed for his pencil and began to scribble down random answers to questions he only half-read.

As Link was about to start the second sheet of undone homework, a knock was heard on the door. "Link! Are you awake yet? Class started ten minutes ago! You're making me late AGAIN!" Link recognized the voice of his best friend Zelda. As he crammed the paper into his text book, the doorknob clicked and flung open. Zelda stood before link, hands on her hips as usual, staring into Link's wide open eyes.

Zelda stood for a moment, almost opening her mouth to harass Link about not waking up, when she noticed Link's bare chest staring her in the eyes. Zelda covered her mouth in surprise as Link hurried to grab a shirt to cover himself. Zelda then walked out the room silently, closing the door behind her. Link rushed to put on his uniform and grabbed his book to finally go to class.

Link stepped out the classroom, ignoring the voice nagging behind him, and stared at the dentention slip. Link continued down the hallway leading to the kitchen, noticing the pots he had a strange desire to smash. As Link turned forward, he bumped into his rival Groose, spilling every inch of the tea back onto the taller boy. "Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going! Ugh!" Groose traced a line up his Pompador, making sure it was still dry. "You're lucky my hair didn't get wet fuckface! That tea was my perfect chance to get with Zelda!"

Groose lifted Link from the collar of his shirt and readied to throw him. "You gonna apologize for ruining my day? Or do I have to teach you a lesson?"

Link tightly closed his eyes and and cringed his teeth, "I'm sorry G-groose! I wasn't paying attention!"

Groose had enough potential energy to throw Link through the walls, right when Zelda stepped out of nowhere and siezed Groose's action. "Groose, what the fuck do you think you're doing this time? I'm sick of the way you always try to bully Link. Do you honestly think that I would ever like someone who tourments my best friend?"

Groose let go of Link, dusting him off a little in atempt to cool Zelda a little. "If you ever want me to forgive you... both of you, follow me."

Groose and Link trotted behind Zelda out the door of the academy, across town and onto a ledge on the edge of the city. Zelda jumped off and whistled for her royal blue Loftwing, followed by Link and Groose. Zelda led them to an island passed the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"What are we doing here?" Link questioned.

"You guys like to fight huh?" Zelda attached a collar to both Groose's and Link's Loftwing. "You guys are gonna stay on this island until tomorrow morning. So either make up, or kill each other."

Zelda didn't wait for a response and flew back to Skyloft. "So what the fuck are we gonna do, blondey?" Groose stated, staring directly into Link's blue eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting the hell outta here." Link climbed onto his Loftwing and commanded it to fly. Just as the loftwing began to lift it's wing, a shock went through its neck, causing it to pass out. Startled, the other Loftwing tried to flee, sending the shock to go through its neck as well.

"Well that doesn't help," Groose almost snorted as he helped Link up from the ground.

"I didn't need your help anyway. Just stay away from me, okay?" Link tiredly moved his body into a patch of grass.

Dusk was nearing the island closer and closer as the two Skylofters continued to refuse to talk. Link's stomach began to rattle inside him. _Goddesses I'm hungry._ Link began to scan the island for something. His eyes landed on a tree with berries planted in them. Realizing he could never reach it on his own, his eyes glared at Groose, who was staring out into the distance.

Groose had been staring out to nowhere the whole time that they've been on the island. Groose's imagination had been going wild the entire time. He had wondered what it would be like with Link. Those electrifying blue eyes staring down on his beautiful redhaired chest. Finally getting to touch those soft rosey cheeks he desperately wanted. Telling him the truth about his feelings; How he always had wanted Link instead of Zelda. That Zelda was just a decoy to make the ideas go away.

Groose tried to shake away these feelings, hoping that they wouldn't come back. Link reached for Groose's shoulder, sending Groose's body into shock. "Groose, I kinda need your help." Groose only stared at Link. "You see, there's fruit on top of that tree, and I'm not tall enough to reach it."

Groose stared his bright yellow eyes deep into Link's. Grabbing Link's collar, Groose, pulled Link in. "I'm sorry Link."

Groose binded Link into his arms and kissed his soft baby lips. "w-what are you doing Groose?!" Link exclaimed through mushed lips.

Groose flipped Link over on his hands and knees, admiring the soft skin before him. Groose licked the smooth bare flesh and bit down hard. "Agh...!"

Link's eye's almost swell up with tears, until Groose soaked all of the fluid into his tongue. Groose pulled down the coffee colored pants, revealing the most smooth ass he had ever seen. Groose licked the round curve and bit down on the tight flesh. Link's moan of hysteria only fueled Groose. Groose's pants became tighter, until it almost felt like it would bust.

Groose stuck a tongue into Link's puckered entrance, lubricating him from the inside out. Groose licked one more time over the puckered hole, then unzipped his pants, revealing the most motha fucking huge dick ever known to man. Groose readied himself to go into Link, then finally pushed in.

"AHHH!" Link screamed, feeling his insides rip. Groose continued to pump until he finally shot his load into Link.

"Sorry I had to rape you... I just... needed you." Groose explained.

"It's fine." Link startled Groose, "Because it's your turn."

While Groose was still weak from that orgasm, Link pushed Groose into the ground. Link pulled out an even bigger dick than Groose, like ten times bigger. Without warning, Link pushed himself inside of Groose.

"Bye-bye cockboy. I love breaking pots."

Groose ripped in half.


End file.
